vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angry Video Game Nerd
Summary The Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN when shortened) is the titular protagonist of the web series of the same name from Cinemassacre.com. Portrayed by the actor and creator, James Rolfe, the Angry Video Game Nerd is widely regarded as one of the most revolutionary video game critics of all time. In addition to having a web series with an official episode guide, the AVGN has spawned a feature film produced and directed by the same creator. He also spawned two Indie games developed by Freakzone Games and published by Screwattack and Rooster Teeth respectively. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C, likely Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 1-C Name: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Nerd, James Rolfe Origin: Cinemassacre Gender: Male Age: In his late 30s Classification: Video Game Critic, "World's most powerful gamer" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Can fight against Bugs Bunny and others familiar in hand to hand combat), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and possibly 4 came back from having his mind being taken away), Spatial Manipulation (Cracked the space around him as if it were glass with his attacks), Life Support (Can survive without Oxygen), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated after having his legs, arms and eyes being taken away, possibly High-Mid recovered from being blown up by riding into the Grim reaper), Duplication and resistance to Dream Manipulation (Has full control in his dreams and can clone himself in them), Weapon Mastery (Is adept with his Nintendo Zapper and Superscope), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt and kill beings made out of data; can hit intangible beings), Energy Projection (With Superscope, NES Zapper and Laser Scope), Size Manipulation and Large Size (Type 2) (Can enlargen himself to be larger than skyscrapers), Probability Manipulation (Accidentally beat the Legend of Zelda 2 with the Power Glove, got the gold Nintendo World Championship cartridge accidentally in an Ebay purchase; Lloyd Kaufman, Mccauly Culkin and the Pepsi TV game guy all came to his room to the respective games he was playing, when he hit Keith against the chimney with a golf club bricks came down and he caught fire; is generally able to manipulate the odds in his reviews), Heat Vision (With the Superman 64 cartridge), Weather Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Can manifest storms and lightning in his gaming room), Cyborgization (Displayed parts of robotics with his Robocop outfit), limited Information Analysis (Can analyze if a game is bad or good with his glasses and his Robocop armor), Attack Reflection (With the U-Force which deflected R.O.B's attacks back at him), Ice Manipulation (Completely froze the Mortal Kombat game cartridge), True Flight, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Can darken and brighten the atmosphere), Time Travel and Time Manipulation (Could turn time forward and backwards centuries in Seaman, can travel through time, made it night in Beavis and Butthead), Extraordinary Genius Intelligence (Is incredibly intelligent, created a robot and a spaceship capable of dimensional travel), Transformation (Has transformed into Boo the Cat, and various monster like creatures), Transmutation (Can transform enemies into NES game cartridges and beer bottles), Rage Power, Biological Manipulation (Can inflict fleshlike marks on Sonic 06) and Blood Manipulation (Can make games bleed as shown when he shot NES Dirty Harry), Explosion Manipulation (Sometimes creates explosions when he drops "The F bombs"; can let things spontaneously explode), Summoning (Can summon Super Mecha Death Christ and Gaming Glitch Gremlin at will), Toon Force and Plot Manipulation (Can interact with things as if they were a video game and can force this to happen too; can control what the audience sees and alter things in the plot to go in his favor), Extrasensory Perception, Reality Warping (With Gaming Glitch Gremlin and his magicant, should be comparable to Keith who can cause glitch like distortions with his punches), Subjective Reality (Is able to bring Video Game characters to the real world; Is able to manifest himself and game mechanics in or out of the video game worlds), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Statistics Amplification, Smoke Manipulation (Can invoke fog into his own room), Resurrection (Comes back to life in the next episode regardless of death), Text Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (His words manifest as text based attacks to harm his foes), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can survive with his Mind being taken away), Cosmic Radiation and Heat (Flew close to the sun to drop Superman 64 into it), Pain Manipulation (Can suffer intense bodily harm without feeling anything on occasion), Fire Manipulation and Magma Manipulation (Casually slept on lava), Reality Warping (Can somewhat resist the powers of the Glitch Gremlin). When merged with the universe, he gains Fusionism, Space-Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Existence and Large Size (Type 8) became one with his Universe Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Caused an explosion that expanded beyond the Milky Way galaxy), likely Universe level+ (Defeated Fred Fuchs, who created his own parallel universe. Easily defeated the combined might of two Satans) | Universe level+ (Touched the Truth of the Universe to receive access to his Magicant and defeated Giygas with "Help from the outside") | Low Complex Multiverse level (Defeated Death Mwauthzyx, a 6-Dimensional being who was going to destroy both the Ultraverse and Megaverse by flattening the 6 dimensions into 1 point) Speed: At least Massively FTL, likely Massively FTL+ attack speed (Regularly dodges lightspeed lasers with ease, flew from the Earth to the Sun in a short time frame, caused an explosion that expanded beyond the galaxy in seconds. Kept up with the Giant Claw, who can fly across galaxies. He was also able to fight hordes of enemies while flying through space on Silver Surfer's glider) | Omnipresent via magicant (Becomes one with his memories and space-time, touched the Truth of the Universe) Immeasurable (Kept up with Death Mwauthzyx, who is omnipresent across space-time and transcends it) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can rip out spinal cords) Striking Strength: At least Galactic, likely Universal+ | Universal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Nearly Limitless (Plays some of the worst video games ever made, fights various intimidating foes and goes on all sorts of adventures without tiring. Also shouted, "IT SAYS FUCK!" at a volume loud enough to be heard across the world for several days straight) Range: Galactic to Universal+. Low Complex Multiversal at peak Standard Equipment: *'Power Glove:' Enhances striking strength and grip. *'Power Pad:' Used as a projectile resistant cape. *'U-Force:' Used as a Mirror Shield to deflect lasers. *'Super Scope:' Used as his main laser gun. *'Laser Scope:' Fires lasers from the removable scope model near his eye. *'Zapper Guns:' Two laser blasting pistols used as back up weapons. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. The Angry Video Game Nerd is widely regarded as the best video game critic of all time. He has created his own dictionary for the sole purpose of describing how bad the video games he plays are. He's also an expert at deciphering codes and patterns as well as figuring out the most top secret conspiracies. He's also created his own inventions including the Beat the Game button, the Beer Droid, time machines, the Gyromite Controller, a Spaceship, and much more. Despite being a nerd, he's also a genius in combat and knows how to defend himself against some of the evilest of villains and even godlike beings Weaknesses: As his name implies, the Angry Video Game Nerd has some serious anger management problems. He can grow mentally unstable when the video games he plays are either bad or very difficult which causes him to swear uncontrollably and drink Rolling Rock. Also tends to have bad luck where video game glitches happen to him in the real world. Once had a great phobia for E.T. for the Atari 2600, but has since overcome that weakness Note: Despite the large number of fictional characters in the Awesomeverse that originate from separate works, these are almost always the result of applications of Toon Force, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Immersion, or Plot Manipulation that are in turn a result of character powers or cosmic events. Therefore, characters that appear should not be scaled to the original versions and are not indicative of being a Fan Work. Key: Angry Video Game Nerd | Universe Fused | AVGN II Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Spatial Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Size Users Category:Giants Category:Probability Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Cinemassacre Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Users Category:Geniuses Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Biology Users Category:Blood Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Text Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Users